you were a vision in the morning
by thesunissetting
Summary: He's a mess, and she's just so perfect. Title is from Halsey's song "Colors"
1. you were a vision in the morning

She was beautiful.

A work of art. A gift from above. A Goddess. And her name is Ochako Uraraka.

She was raging storm, a force not to be reckoned with. And she's just so _beautiful_.

Shouto Todoroki was never the one to feel any signs of romantic feelings for anyone, not up until now. He'd watch her everyday, just seeing her smile brightly makes his stomach flutter with colorful butterflies. Her eyes, so warm and comforting, and when she's booming with energy, her eyes will flare with determination and for once in his life...he had finally admired the element, fire. Her face, pinkish cheeks and an almost round shape, she's adorable. And, oh Gods above, she's just so, kind and friendly. She's perfect, and Shouto's already floating.

He swears, he had never met an angel before, and now, he's seeing one, right in front of him. He's so out-of-character when she's near, he smiles alot, chuckles, and blushes. _Blushe_ s, yes, he blushes. And he doesn't know when to stop blushing.

He's a mess, and she's _so_ perfect.

He's a mess when he suddenly shows vulnerability to her, and being the perfect human being that the Gods created, she'd hold his tall frame close to her and tell him that it's alright to cry.

Because she's there.

She'd sit him down somewhere and she'd pet his hair, rub his face and back soothingly until he's buried in her neck and he's snoring peacefully next to her.

And dear, he's so _fucking in love_ that even in his dreams, she's all he could think about.

And then, the next day, he'd wake up to Ochako's singing, she's singing a lullaby _for him_ , and he'll eventually fall asleep once again.

 _He thanked the heavens that it was a Saturday._

He'd wake up again and this time, he was fully awake, looking at her with loving eyes, eyes that were only made for her to see. She'd walk up to him in her bed and offer him a cup of water from downstairs and he'd sigh contently.

"Did you slept well?" She'd ask and he'd nod politely.

"Yes, thank you, Ochako."

Then, there was that hand again, on top of his head, petting him until he's comforted.

"You're welcome, Shouto."

He's so full of love that it sometimes strangles him, but what can he do? He's so deep in his head and heart. He has to do something.

"What do you want to do this morning, Ochako?"

"I don't know yet, breakfast would be nice, but after that, I'm not sure."

Here it goes. _Man the fuck up_ , _Shouto_.

"How about after breakfast, let's take a walk around campus, and we can have lunch outside. What do you say?" He did it. He did something. He actually asked her out.

A moment passed, and he swears, he felt cold even on the other side of his body.

She'd reject him, right? Maybe she already had plans after all? Maybe she made up those plans so she could not spend _another_ day with him?

 _Maybe—_

"I would love to, Shouto. I'm holding onto your word." She extended her hand out fot him to reach, _to take_ , and when he stood up, she pulled him into an embrace.

 _He's going to die. His heart is pounding so heavily._

"I'm always here for you, Shouto, never forget that, alright? Forever and always."

 _Oh, never mind, he needs to live_. _For her._ "I— thank you, Ochako, thank you."

And, he'd hug her back, this time, tightening his hold on her, and smiled against her hair.

 _She really is beautiful._

 _I love you, Ochako._


	2. they were a vision in the morning

He'd never laid his eyes on something so beautiful in all his life, well, of course Ochako Urara—Todoroki was the most gorgeous human being to ever grace this land, but this? This _small_ creature wrapped around Ochako's arms was _far_ more _precious_ than anything. He looked at his _wife_ and her eyes were streaming with tears, she was happy, beyond the stars. She had her eyes set on the little bundle of joy between her arms, she opened her mouth to sing a lullaby for the child, forgetting that she was already hoarse from earlier and for almost crying herself to death for the last five minutes since the baby was born.

She was now a mother, and he— Shouto Todoroki, was now a father. A father to her child. _Their_ child. His heart swelled with absolute happiness.

His eyes blurred with tears.

"Baby girl, say hi to your Daddy." Ochako had raised the child's _tiny_ left hand waved gently towards his direction, which was right next to her. He was silently crying, his eyes wide with relief and astonishment. He raised his own hand and waved back slowly, his free hand aggresively wiped the tears from his face.

He couldn't speak, he could only weep, and to Ochako, his silence already spoke volumes to her.

"Shouto honey, would you like to hold her?" She asked softly, and before he even knew it, his daughter was already in his arms. He already knew how to hold a baby, thanks to Izuku and Tsuyu's child. He was just really scared of the fact that he might drop her or worse, burn or froze her. But Ochako has faith in him, scared or not, she knows that he'll keep their daughter from harm.

Shouto wiped the first set of tears from his eyes and focused on their daughter.

"Sh-she's so small," Shouto croakrd out as he brushed the small tuft of red and brown hair, peeking from the towel she was currently wrapped in. "I can't believe she's finally here, 'Chako. I can't believe _our_ daughter's here, here in my arms, breathing, with pink cheeks like you. God, she looks exactly like you." He then, started to choke on his tears once more. He slowly rocked back and forth, his daughter, slowly squirming in his hold.

Ochako looked at them fondly, her warm eyes stared at her husband and daughter, basking in their glory, happy to call them _her_ _family_. "I'm sure she has your eyes, love." Her voice sounded so tired, but happy nonetheless.

"I—I wouldn't mind if she has yours instead, she'll look even more like her mother, then." Ochako smiled at how sweet her husband was right now. Shouto never shown any form of vulnerability to anyone, except for her, and to see him cry in happiness for their daughter just gave her another wave of love for her new family. It just shows that he was finally rid off, of terrors from his past, and he was now a new man. A father, at that. Ochako could not be anymore prouder than what she's feeling right now. She knows that Shouto would be a great father, to be a father that his own could not be.

"I just hope she's as kind, loving, and strong, just like her father." She said, Shouto leant down to kiss her left temple, and gazed lovingly in her eyes. Both their eyes were red from crying, but neither could care less about it. They were happy, _so damn happy._

"And she will be as sweet, caring, and paasionate, just like her beautiful mother." Ochako giggled, reaching up to wipe his tears softly. Shouto smiled, his usual smile when he's contented with something. Right now, he was more than contented. He carefully handed their daughter back to her, he leaned down and placed a small peck on his daughter's head.

"She will be more than the two of us, she'll be our love, our _light_ , and our family. She'll be our beloved daughter, _forever and always_." She said, also giving their daughter a kiss on the head. Her eyes, lovingly stared at their baby again.

Shouto nodded at every word his wife said, he sat down right next to her and laced his left hand with hers. "Yes, she will be our everything. Our very own _star_ from the sky."

He gazed at his wife's lovely eyes once more and kissed her softly on her lips. She was still a vision to behold, and their daughter, their _light_ and _star_ , will be his duty to protect from now on.

"I love you, Shouto."

Shouto wanted to tear up again. Oh, how he silently prayed for this day to come back then.

 _I love you, Ochako_

He's now able to say it a thousand times.

"I love you too, 'Chako, forever and always, love." He looked at their daughter, And I love you, my little star, Daddy will always be here to guide you."

Their baby giggled in response.

 _Thank you, Ochako._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 _um, i wasn't supposed to write this, but bruh, here i am now. i'm still not done with my stupid projects but todochako was just so tempting and i felt like i had to finish this with another good note so here, have some fluff my good people! oh, and uh! i didn't added the baby's name in the story because... i also don't know why, but i planned on naming her "Hoshi" because of the idea "star" on both their sentences. that being said, yeah. i'm done. hAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!!!!_

 _-thesunissetting XD_


End file.
